No me dejes Draco
by Jack Dawson
Summary: El orgulloso Slytherin tiene que abandonar a la persona a quién ama. su vida se volvió demasiado peligrosa para seguir compartiéndola con ella


Disclaimer: K no… k Draquito no me pertenece… xo Layla si ^^

No me dejes Draco

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Layla muy confusa.

–Creo que es mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo.

–¿Qué? –exclamó ella muy sorprendida– ¿pero por qué?

–Necesitamos tiempo… ambos.

Layla notó como sus lágrimas empezaban a traicionarla y a salir de sus ojos.

–Por favor no llores.

–¡No lo entiendo! –grito ella apartándose del abrazo del hombre al que tanto amaba.

–Layla –susurró Draco–, necesitamos tiempo para superar lo que ha pasado.

–¡No ha pasado nada!

–Vamos, ¿a quién quieres engañar? –dijo el chico mientras acababa de poner sus últimos pantalones en la bolsa de deporte tendida en la cama.

–No te vallas.

–Debo hacerlo.

–¡No, no debes! –gritó ella con la cara manchada por sus propias lágrimas.

–Si me quedo nunca lo solucionaremos.

–Si te vas no podremos solucionarlo…

–Volveré.

–Eso no me sirve.

Draco la cabeza para ocultar su cara de los ojos de su chica; no podía verlo triste.

Con un movimiento brusco cerró la cremallera y se colgó la mochila azul del hombro.

–Por favor –musitó Layla cuando éste pasó por su lado.

Draco se paró al lado de su amada.

–Adiós –le susurró al oído mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Layla se estremeció al pensar que podía ser la última vez que escuchara esa voz. Draco marchó rápido por el pasillo del edificio muggle donde ellos tenían apartamento. Layla le siguió y éste aceleró sus pasos hasta hacer el último trecho corriendo. Llego a su furgoneta muggle y tiró la mochila en el asiento del acompañante y él se sentó rápidamente en el asiento del conductor. Puso la llave en el contacto y le dio un cuarto de vuelta para arrancar; mientras pudo ver como Layla corría los últimos metros hasta llegar a la furgoneta con los ojos muy rojos por culpa de las lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–¡Draco! ¡No me dejes! –decía Layla mientras apoyaba sus manos en el cristal del coche de Draco. 

Pisó el acelerador y el coche se fue perdiendo de la vista de Layla mientras ella notaba que ese coche no solo se llevaba a Draco, sino que también se llevaba su alma y su corazón.

El coche se alejaba irremediablemente. Su corazón se encogía al igual que lo hacía el coche al alejarse en el horizonte.

Después de un cuarto de hora de conducir en linia recta para alejarse lo más posible de todo cuanto le era conocido; todo lo que alguna vez significó algo para él, ahora, formaba parte de su pasado. Un pasado que debía olvidar temporalmente para poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Cuando ya había dejado las calles que más recuerdos le traían atrás, se permitió el lujo de parar la furgoneta. Tomó aire unos breves instantes y miró a su alrededor, seguro de que nadie conocido pasaría cerca, seguro de que ninguna mirada curiosa le estaría observando; seguro de que ningún peligro ni ninguna mirada le observaba desde las sombras; en ese instante, sólo entonces el orgulloso Draco Malfoy hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos y el volante por lo que acababa de hacer y dejó que las lágrimas que lloraba por la pérdida de Layla marcharan y deseando a pleno pulmón que esas lágrimas se llevaran sus sufrimiento y si eso era posible, que sirvieran a Layla para que encontrara consuelo en su marcha.

Draco se secó los ojos con la manga del jersei y volvió a darle a la llave de contacto de la furgoneta.

Se dirigió hacia el norte de Inglaterra sin un rumbo fijo en su viaje. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba una calma y una tranquilidad para pensar y meditar que no se encontraba en los alrededores del Londres muggle.

Deseaba aclarar sus dudas lo más pronto que su condición le permitiera y volver a caer rendido en los brazos de su amada brujita.

**R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R **


End file.
